Night 6
FNAC= Night 6 is the sixth night playable in Five Nights at Candy's. In this night, all the animatronics are active. Do what you did in Nights 3-5, but you must now be more watchful when checking your doors and cameras due to RAT becoming active. Watch Closely, because it's easy to miss RAT in the camera feeds as he's often well hidden. Night 6 Phone Call Completing Night 6 After beating Night 6, the Player will be be able to see Mary Schmidt overtime paycheck, now without RAT's shadow, but with reflection of Candy. It will also grand the player their 2nd star in the main menu, and a Candy Plush in the office. Cutscene *Date: 11/13/1964 *Hour: 00:00 *Animatronics: RAT, Old Candy and Blank It's worth a note that this cutscene starts with screen Loading Record instead of Loading Feed, since the cutscene takes place 23 years before. The cutscene appears to take place a few hours before the Night 5 cutscene The cutscene shows RAT, Old Candy and Blank lying on the conyeror belt. After few moments RAT moves and starts to get up. He stands up and walks to the right of the screen. After few moments he appears right infront of camera with possesed eyes, and the cutscene ends. 737.png Www.GIFCreator.me l7hyK6.gif Www.GIFCreator.me m5OgAQ.gif Www.GIFCreator.me 5sdXCM.gif Www.GIFCreator.me XHwe2R.gif 6.png 778.png 815.png|The Loading Record text. Output_P6iu1a.gif|The loading bar Cutscene Overlay (7).png|The overlay 352.png|The overlay 187.png|The REC circle Audio |-|FNAC 2= Night 6 is the sixth playable night in Five Nights at Candy's 2. It introduces RAT and The Cat. In this night, only RAT and The Cat will be active. Like Chester, The Cat will sometimes try to climb into the vents, but there's also RAT, who can sometimes be caught staring right into the camera and crashing the Security System like The Penguin. To avoid this, use the same tactics like you did with Chester (scaring The Cat away with by using the telephone in the corresponding room) and The Penguin (quickly switching cameras, when RAT appears close to the camera). Otherwise, both RAT and the Cat will move around the building and you can lure them to other rooms by using the phones. Completing Night 6 Again in there are two endings, but this time, they aren't separated by the Custom Night that was played, but rather one Night 5 and another Night 6 and onwards ending. The ending can be found on the Custom Night page. The player will also get the 2nd star on the main menu. If the player beats Night 6, 7 or 8, they will be presented with this text instead of the one from Night 5: .... August 2007 FACTORY BURNED TO THE GROUND! The old abandoned robotics factory that was scheduled for demolition had caught on fire this morning. The exact cause of the fire is unknown, but experts were able to deduct that the fire originated from somewere within the warehouse department of the factory. It was also discovered that the factory's power-schedule had not been discontinued when the factory closed, so the cause was most likely either faulty wiring or overloaded heating equipment. The local fire brigade arrived at the factory around 7 AM, where already most of the building was engulfed in flames. Around 8 AM the building then finally collapsed, leaving behind nothing but rubble. WORST M..." Minigame The Night 6 minigame features multiple successive minigames. ;Minigame 1 *Animatronic: Old Candy *Command: Follow *Year: 1965 Starting from the Main Party Room, the player controls Old Candy to follow Shadow Candy through the restaurant. The chairs are again red to indicate the time period, though a lone table still sits in the Secondary Party Room without Chester's curtain, this likely being set before Chester was added to the restaurant. Shadow Candy is followed through Main Hall 1, then to the Secondary Party Room and into Parts & Services. Inside, Shadow Candy has disappeared and the player will find a technician working at a table. Upon approaching, the technician will turn around in surprise and rush over with an unknown tool; reaching Old Candy will end the minigame. ;Minigame 2 *Animatronic: Blank the Animatronic *Command: Collect *Year: 1976 Starting in the Drawing Room, the player controls a notably cleaner, unbroken Blank to collect another set of five children's drawings scattered throughout the restaurant. The pictures collected are: 1) a drawing of a cat's head with the captions "My favorite cat" and "Candy", presumably referring to Old Candy, indicating he was still in service at this point in time, 2) a child dancing to a boombox's music with Old Candy, 3) a sketch of the outside of the restaurant with the name "Candy's Burgers an(the name is unfinished)", 4) what is clearly the Old Candy animatronic in front of a trio of happy children labeled "Friends!!!". After leaving the room with the fourth picture, the player is immediately made to view the fifth image, a frightful sketch of Shadow Candy's face. When the player finishes viewing the picture, they will see Shadow Candy standing in front of them, and the minigame will end. 319 FNAF 2 minigame drawing Blank likes Old Candy.png 322 FNAC 2 minigame drawing old candy and a child.png 320 FNAC 2 minigame drawing Old Candy with children.png 321 FNAC 2 minigame drawing candy's burgers and fries.png 323 FNAC 2 minigame drawing of shadow candy.png ;Minigame 3 *Animatronic: Old Candy *Command: Help *Year: 1987 Starting from the Main Party Room full of happy children, the player controls Old Candy to wander the restaurant, passing a man standing impatiently in Main Hall 1, and discovering that the Secondary Party Room is blocked off by construction fences, potentially indicating the installation of Chester's curtain area. Upon following Shadow Candy into the Office, they will discover a crying child. Walking over will make the child happy, and he will race out. Following him will result in the player discovering the man from before scolding the child. Old Candy will approach the man, and the minigame will end. Audio Locations for Night 6 minigames Minigame 1 169.png 180.png 418.png 162.png 615.png 603 2.png 509.png 161.png 90 2.png 87.png 614.png 607.png 613 2.png 635.png 611.png Minigame 2 169.png 180.png 418.png 162.png 615.png 603 2.png 509.png 161.png 90 2.png 87.png 614.png 612 2.png 635.png 125.png 51.png Minigame 3 967.png 969.png 627.png 630.png Kids 631 2 animated semerone.gif 615.png 633.png 649.png 650.png 50.png 161.png 90 2.png 87.png 747.png 44.png Trivia * Sometimes, RAT and The Cat can also be caught being in the same room at once. This doesn't occur with any other animatronics. |-|FNAC 3= Night 6 is the sixth and the final playable night in Five Nights at Candy's 3. This is the only night where Monster Vinnie is active. Monster Vinnie's behavior is similar to Monster Rat as he will also randomly appear anywhere in the Bedroom. However, unlike Monster Rat, he spins arounds, making it difficult for the Player to shine his eyes on time. He also jumps by the side of the bedroom, while dodging the Player's flashlight. Introduction When starting the Final Night, like the intro of the game, the player sees Monster Vinnie's head facing away from the screen, this time with dramatic music playing in the background. After Monster Vinnie stops talking, similar to the aforementioned introduction, his head will turn to face the player. The music will stop, and Monster Vinnie will resume speaking, with glowing pupils appearing in his eye sockets midway into his dialogue. Monster Vinnie will then briefly jumpscare the player, and the night will begin. Minigames End of night minigame Coming Soon Night 6 Night 6 Night 6 Night 6